Superstar
by zzaxo
Summary: "bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan wanita lain menciummu ketika dengan jelas aku adalah kekasihmu, Kim Jongin! " KAISOO ONESHOT. DLDR. GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.


**cast : KAISOO** **GS FOR UKE DRAMA HURT/COMFORT LOVE ONESHOT**

 **SUPERSTAR**

 **"bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan wanita lain menciummu ketika dengan jelas aku adalah kekasihmu, Kim Jongin!**

Do Kyungsoo, gadis dengan floral dress nya duduk termenung sambil menatap tayangan dihadapannya.

sedangkan dua gadis disisinya menatap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir.

"Kyungie, gwenchana? " sosok gadis ber eye liner menyentuh punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan meremasnya lembut. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kulit Kyungsoo yang dingin.

"Kyungie... ayo kita keluar saja" ajak gadis lain dengan mata rusanya yang cantik.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Matanya terpaku pada tayangan dihadapannya yang menampilkan adegan ranjang.

"ayo, Lu. kita seret dia keluar! " Ajak Baekhyun saat melihat air mata jatuh melewati pipi gadis itu.

"ne, kajja! "

Kyungsoo duduk diam di kursi meja makan sambil menatap sosok lelaki yang tengah memakan manddu dengan lahap.

"kau mau, Soo?" tanya lelaki itu, Kim Jongin.

"ani. Kau saja." Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum di bibir manisnya.

"aku akan menonton televisi. habiskan makanannya" Kyungsoo bangkit setelah dibalas anggukan dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka akun media sosialnya sambil menunggu iklan yang terterputar.

mata bulatnya bergerak mengamati satu persatu foto di layar ponselnya.

#kimjonginlovejungkrystal #jonginkrystallove

tidak hanya satu, tapi ratusan bahkan ribuan foto kemesraan mereka muncul dilayar ponselnya.

foto mereka berciuman, berpelukan, atau melakukan sesuatu yang mesra.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dan memilih untuk melihat tanyangan di layar televisi.

layar televisi menampilkan sosok gadis cantik. ingatan Kyungsoo berputar. dia ingat, gadis itu juga pernah beradegan mesra dengan Jongin. mereka pernah disatukan dalam sebuah drama dan tidak hanya satu adegan mereka berciuman. mungkin ada empat sampai enam episode.

dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kekasihnya yang kini sukses itu tidak hanya mencium satu ataupun dua wanita selain dirinya. tapi lebih!.

"apa yang kau tonton, _chagiya? "_ Jongin muncul dan duduk disamping kekasihnya.

Jongin mendekat hendak mencium kekasihnya sebelum Kyungsoo menghindar dan duduk di ujung sofa.

Jongin mengernyit.

"apa hari ini tanggal merahmu, sayang? "

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin dan sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"sayang? "

"berapa banyak wanita yang pernah menciummu? "

"ap-"

"berapa banyak wanita yang pernah melihatmu telanjang? "

" _chagi-"_

"berapa banyak wanita yang pernah kau cium? berapa banyak kau melihat wanita telanjang diluaran sana, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"aku melihat film terbarumu bersama Jung Krystal! dan aku menyesal. sangat menyesal."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah mengeras.

"aku sangat kecewa padamu, Jongin. kau bahkan melakukannya dengan sangat baik! _make out_ di dalam mobil? atau kalian sudah melakukan yang lebih seperti adegan ketika kau baru saja melamarnya? melihat tubuh telanjangnya? "

Jongin menghela napas. Kyungsoo pun menatapnya sedih.

"aku kecewa. aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Jongin. "

Kyungsoo bangkit dan Jongin dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"setelah apa yang kita jalani selama 6 tahun kau meninggalkan aku dengan begitu mudah hanya Karena masalah ini? "

Kyungsoo merasakan emosinya naik ketika mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan.

"kau bilang masalah ini HANYA? Hanya yang kau maksud adalah masalah besar Kim Jongin! "

"lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Soo? kau sangat egois! "

"ya! aku egois! aku hanya seorang kekasih tak dianggap yang cemburu, kecewa, sakit hati, dan marah karena kelakuanmu!"

"aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun padamu! "

"kau bilang. tidak ada adegan intim sama sekali dalam filmmu, tapi apa? dan aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak hanya melakukan itu sekali atau dua kali. tapi berulang-ulang. sudah cukup, Jongin. aku muak! "

Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dan keluar dari apartemen jongin secepat yang ia bisa.

 _enam bulan kemudian..._

"aku dengar ada restoran baru di dekat sini. apa kau mau mencoba?" Kyungsoo mengangguki ajakan Luhan dan berjalan bersama.

"kau tahu, semalam aku melihat berita kalau Jongin mulai membuka berbagai macam investasi. " ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka tengah menunggu makanan mereka.

"aku tidak peduli" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir ketika melihat mata indah Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca.

"maafkan aku, Kyungie.."

"tak apa.. aku hanya sedikit terbawa suasana, baek"

mereka terdiam sebentar ketika pelayan datang dan meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja.

"lupakan yang lalu dan hidup makan! "

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan mata datar.

"apa yang akan kau bicarakan? "

Kim Jongin, lelaki dengan setepan kemeja nya itu membawa _bucket_ bunga, boneka, cokelat, dan _paper bag_ dengan beberapa merek seperti VS, Forever 21, dan Channel.

"aku ingin hidup bersamamu, Soo. "

kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. seakan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"aku menyadari bahwa aku salah. aku menyadari bahwa tanpamu aku benar-benar hampa, Soo. "

Jongin meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di lantai dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Lelaki itu bahkan berlututberlutut yang mana membuat Kyungsoo ikut berjongkok.

mau bagaimanapun, Jongin itu seniornya! tidak sopan!

"hey"

"aku ingin menikah denganmu, Kyungsoo"

"kau membuatku seperti wanita haus harta dengan semua hadiahmu ini! "

Jongin tersenyum. ia tak henti mencium dan memeluk tunangannya ini.

"Jongin.. "

"hm, sebelumnya aku minta maaf.. "

"ya sayang. ku maafkan"

"lalu, apakah aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu? "

jongin menatap kyungsoo seakan bertanya 'apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? '

"bisakah.. kau menghindari semua adegan intim ketika bermain film? "

jongin terbahak mendengar penuturan polos kekasihnya. dengan gemas, ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat. bahkan sempat memagut bibir kekasihnya.

"jongin! "

"tentu, sayang.. apapun kulakukan untukmu.. sebenarnya, aku punya ide untuk membangun sebuah rumah untuk kita tinggali bersama. apakah kau setuju? "

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"aku mau Jongin! "

"dan satu lagi, aku berencana mengadakan pernikahan untuk kita berdua bulan depan. setuju? "

"sangat setuju, Jongin!!!! aku mencintaimu! "

"jadi itukah alasan kenapa appa meninggalkan karier artisnya dan menjadi pengusaha sukses seperti sekarang? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. sedikit malu sebenarnya ketika menceritakan cerita masa mudanya.

"ne.. eomma terlalu kekanakkan saat itu. "

"tidak eomma! aku setuju dengan eomma! aku tidak mau appa berselingkuh! " ujar anak sulung keluarga Kim.

"ma, apa itu sengkuh?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedua putra remajanya lalu menatap si bungsu yang berusia lima tahun.

"itu adalah sikap yang buruk. nah sekarang, bisakah Insoo melihat puding buatan kita tadi? kau bilang ingin segera memakannya kan? "

"ne eomma! kajja! "

"appa pulang!! "

"appa! "

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pekikan ceria ketiga buah hatinya ketika Jongib pulang saat makan siang. -hal yang sangat jarang terjadi-

senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika melihat canda tawa keluarganya. dia bahagia. sekarang, sampai nanti ia dan Jongin menua.

"berhenti melamun sayang, " Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah ciuman mendara di bibirnya.

"mana anak-anak? "

"sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita"

Jongin mendekat dan melumat bibir istrinya sambil memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

" _saranghae, yeobo.. "_

 **KKEUT!!!**

 **MIAN KALAU MEMBOSANKAN DAN TIDAK MEMUASKAN KALIAN SEMUA.INI CERITA SISTEMNYA KEBUT SEMALAM HAHAHA.**

 **MAAFKAN KETYPOANNYA YAKKKK**

 **MALAM~**


End file.
